


Jealousy

by moondancera



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Nightcrawler writes a poem about Shadowcat





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters or anything as such. I hope you all like it, but if not, then oh well, maybe I will eventually find something you will, so drop me a line and let me know, and now on with the poem of sorts.

You can't have her she is mine

Not his mine

I might have fur and a tail

But I am more then a match for you

If you try and take her from me

I will make you pay

I am blue, not green, but I am jealous all the same

She seems to attract attention all the same

She doesn't see it and thinks herself unattractive

But alas in my eyes she is gorgeous

No make that as brilliant as the brightest light

I have watched her afar

But then Amanda and Lance came along and screwed up things

So alas my intentions have gotten foiled

But I know Amanda never measured up to her league

Because Kitty is in a league all to herself

And for that I am ever grateful for the light she casts

Now I find myself getting mushy and I am blushing under the fur I am both cursed and blessed with, that I find myself forever falling in love my Katchen.


	2. Jealousy Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters or anything as such just taking them out for a joy ride again. I just hope you all like this one a bit more then the last. But if not, then oh well, I will just have to keep writing to get better. So drop me a line and let me know, and now on with the story. Oh btw I think Kitty should have brown eyes and not the blue they gave her, so you all can come hurt me if ya like.

I have loved her from afar, my little Katchen. I have tried to get her to notice me, but I don't think she ever really saw me. Not for my lack of trying, until he showed up. Lance, or better yet Avalanche as he chose to call himself. Come on he can't have her, because she is mine, and certainly not his. But she doesn't see me standing there.

The blue fur and pointy tail scares her. Don't get me wrong she has gotten better, but I don't think she can really look past them. But I will keep trying to change her mind. One day soon she will see me with those beautiful eyes and want me too.

Those brown eyes of hers make her shine like the sun in the sky. They give her the light for me to find my way back to her. I will always come to her. Even Amanda doesn't shine nearly the light that my Katchen does.

She attracts attention and heads turn towards her. She just never realized it, and thinks herself unattractive. But she makes me jealous through their reactions that I find myself green. I am just glad that my fur is blue, so I don't give anything away.

I have watched her from afar when he is around, so I don't screw anything up. But if he tries to take her away from me, I will make him pay. I stand in the shadows watching, and plotting my strategy to get her away from you, because I am more of a match. But so far my intentions have gotten foiled. I will get her away from you, so watch your back.


End file.
